Nunca amei
by Leanna Ford
Summary: Sawyer descobre mais sobre Kate. Skate...HWS...


**Nunca amei... até hoje**

Sawyer estava se aproximando do acampamento quando ouviu uma discussão. Ficou escondido atrás de uns arbustos ao reconhecer as vozes de Kate e Jack. Ele falava ameaçadoramente com Kate que respondia quase que em desespero.

JACK: Não podia ter feito aquilo, Kate!

KATE: Quê? (GRITANDO) Ele tava atacando a garota!

JACK: E você acertou a cabeça dele com um pedaço de madeira!

Sawyer lembrou-se de que uma garota passou por ele correndo, tropeçando em gravetos, assustada, em direção a praia. Deu uma espiada por entre os arbustos e viu que Jack estava cuidando de um homem com um grande corte na cabeça. Sem pensar duas vezes, entrou com tudo no meio da conversa de Jack e Kate.

SAWYER: Ei! A culpa é minha, doutor.

Kate virou-se para olhar para Sawyer. Do que ele estava falando?

SAWYER: Eu acertei o cara.

JACK (DESCONFIADO): É verdade, Kate?

Kate não conseguia entender a razão de Sawyer aparecer do nada e assumir a culpa por algo que ele nem sabe do que se trata. Então uma coisa veio em sua mente. Ele quer ser odiado. Como sempre, está o tempo todo arranjando uma desculpa para parecer mau.

KATE: Sawyer, não precisa fazer isso!

SAWYER: Só tô falando a verdade, Sardenta.

Jack notou os olhares entre os dois.

JACK: Posso saber o que anda acontecendo por aqui? Obviamente Sawyer, você tá mentindo. Por que tá defendendo a Kate?

SAWYER: E por que você tá acusando, Jack!

JACK: Ela quase matou um homem!

SAWYER: E daí?

Kate, irritada se pôs entre Sawyer e Jack.

KATE: Ou! Eu tô aqui, sabiam! (PAUSA) Mas ninguém liga pra o que eu digo, mesmo!

Ela começou a andar em direção à floresta. O sol está começando a se pôr e Jack, preocupado, a chamou.

JACK: Aonde vai? É perigoso entrar na floresta à noite!

Sawyer olhou mais uma vez para Jack e saiu atrás de Kate.

Kate estava andando a passos largos, alheia a tudo quando Sawyer se aproximou.

SAWYER: Pra onde vamos?

Kate o olhou com raiva e não respondeu.

SAWYER: Certo. Vamos pro _nosso canto_.

Ela parou de repente. Sawyer parou também e virou-se para ficar de frente para Kate.

KATE: Você não se toca, não? Quem disse que quero sua companhia?

SAWYER: Quando eu quis ficar sozinho você também ficou no meu pé.

KATE: Do que 'cê tá falando?

Sawyer sorriu.

SAWYER: Por que arrebentou aquele cara?

KATE: Não começa!

E ela voltou a caminhar sem rumo. Sawyer a seguiu e continuou falando.

SAWYER: Qual é, Sardenta? Eu te contei do filho da mãe que tô perseguindo. Por que não me conta do filho da mãe que 'cê matou?

Kate outra vez parou. Dessa vez, surpresa. Está de costas para Sawyer, mas pode sentir que ele está a centímetros de distancia, pode senti-lo, apesar de não estarem se tocando.

KATE: E o que te faz pensar que o cara no acampamento tem a ver com o Wayne?

SAWYER: _"Ele tava atacando a garota". "Não é por causa do jeito como olhava pra mim."_

Kate sentiu um frio na espinha que há muito tempo não sentia. Medo. Está encurralada.

SAWYER: Tá na cara, Kate.

"Kate"? Desde quando Sawyer a chama pelo nome? Ela pensou em virar-se para encará-lo, mas seu corpo não respondeu. Estava paralisada.

Ela pôde sentir o calor do corpo de Sawyer se distanciar dela. Ele passou em sua frente, andando em direção a umas árvores.

SAWYER: Vai ficar ai a noite toda?

Ao ver Sawyer entrar por entre os galhos das arvores, ela começou a voltar a si e de repente notou um som familiar vindo de onde ele acabara de entrar.

Ao passar por entre os galhos e entrar nos domínios da cachoeira secreta, Kate notou que Sawyer já estava entrando n'água.

KATE: O que tá fazendo?

SAWYER: Não sei você Sardenta, mas depois do trabalho pesado que tive hoje, tô doido por um banho!

Ela chegou mais perto do lago. Sentou-se em uma pedra, pôs os pés na água e ficou observando Sawyer nadar. Curiosamente, como da ultima vez, ele entrou n'água sem tirar seu jeans. Será que o infame Sawyer... a respeita?

Kate estava distraída, tentando pensar em uma desculpa para fazer Sawyer parar de fazer perguntas. Esse assunto é muito delicado para ela, a única pessoa que sabia a verdade era Tom, isso porque certa vez por sorte chegou na casa dela e, assim como ela fez hoje, ele acertou Wayne com uma tabua de carne.

Então Kate sentiu duas mãos molhadas e geladas em sua cintura. Antes que pudesse protestar, Sawyer a puxou para dentro do lago.

KATE: Ah! Seu...!

SAWYER: Seu o que?

Ele jogou água na cara dela, que retribuiu da mesma forma. Quando se deu conta, estava brincando e se divertindo com Sawyer, como da primeira vez. Pareciam duas crianças, livres e despreocupadas com os problemas do mundo.

A noite caiu, mas nem Kate nem Sawyer pareciam ter notado.

Kate se aproximou por trás de Sawyer para enfiar sua cabeça dentro d'água quando ele virou-se, a pegando de surpresa, e ela acabou arranhando seu rosto.

SAWYER: Droga, Sardenta!

KATE: Ai meu Deus!

SAWYER: É, eu que o diga!

KATE: Deixa eu ver.

SAWYER: E me acertar outra vez?

KATE: Deixa eu dar uma olhada, vai!

Ela segurou o rosto de Sawyer com as duas mãos e deu uma olhada no arranhão, com certeza a marca vai levar uns dois dias para sumir. Notou também que ele estava sorrindo. E não pode conter seu próprio sorriso ao ver aquelas covinhas que ela detesta admitir que acha um charme. Sem se dar conta, Kate soltou o rosto de Sawyer, mas continuou sem tirar os olhos dele, tranqüilo, sorrindo de verdade em uma das raras vezes que baixa a guarda e se mostra como é de verdade. Sentiu suas mãos em sua cintura debaixo d'água, a puxando para mais perto de si. E aconteceu. O beijo. O mais esperado e ao mesmo tempo mais temido beijo que Kate Austen já imaginara. Seu medo era de que sua reação fosse justamente a que está tendo agora. Ela levou suas mãos até a nuca dele, ficando ainda mais próximos, quase se unindo em uma só pessoa. E se entregou. Para onde quer que Sawyer, ou melhor, James queira a levar, ela vai.

Em um canto na margem do lago, Kate está sentada no colo de Sawyer que está recostado em uma das paredes da cachoeira. Kate fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo som da água caindo do lado de fora e pelos lábios de Sawyer que insistem em beijar seu pescoço e sua nuca. Apesar de ter tido namorados e até de ter se casado, esta é verdadeiramente a primeira vez que Kate se entrega a alguém.

Agora, ali embaixo daquela cachoeira, com Kate em seus braços, Sawyer não pôde deixar de lembrar-se de quando jogaram "eu nunca". Ele se lembra de ter dito que nunca se apaixonou. Se jogassem hoje, ou mesmo há semanas atrás, com certeza ele teria virado toda a garrafa. Kate é especial. Ela por si só já é uma pessoa especial, Sawyer notou isso desde o primeiro dia na ilha. Mas depois de descobrir partes do mistério que é Kate, ele passou a vê-la com outros olhos, admirá-la ainda mais.

O silencio e quietude que surgiram de repente deixaram Kate ansiosa. Ela virou-se, encarando os olhos azuis de Sawyer.

KATE: Que foi?

Ele não respondeu. Só ficou vendo sua própria imagem refletida nos olhos verdes dela por um instante.

SAWYER: Tá tarde.

Eles se levantaram e começaram a sair de debaixo da cachoeira.

KATE: Não tô a fim de voltar.

SAWYER: Tem certeza?

KATE: Tenho.

Eles estão agora em terra, na margem do lago. Sawyer pegou sua camisa, a única peça de roupa seca que tinham, jogou para Kate e foi em direção das árvores que escondem a cachoeira.

KATE: Aonde vai?

SAWYER: Arranjar alguma coisa pra fazer fogo.

KATE: Espera! Vou pegar alguma coisa pra gente comer. Tô morta de fome.

A fogueira se apagou e o friozinho característico das 5 da manhã, acordaram Sawyer. As estrelas estão começando a se esconder e o céu está começando a clarear. Ele tentou se mover o mínimo possível para não acordar Kate que dorme em seus braços e ficou observando-a. Ela parece uma boneca de louça, delicada e suave, o contrario do que passa o tempo todo tentando parecer para os outros, forte e destemida. Ela é forte e sem duvidas é destemida por ter feito o que fez, mas algum dia ele ainda vai lhe dizer que ela não precisa se esforçar para mostrar isso a todos e que ela pode também deixar seu lado frágil aparecer de vez em quando.

Kate sussurrou alguma coisa incompreensível. Deve estar sonhando. Sawyer sorriu para si mesmo lembrando de todas as vezes que ela lhe disse para parar de fingir e assumir o que é de verdade.

Mais tarde, na praia.

Sawyer está sentado em frente a sua tenda, lendo um livro, como sempre, quando Hurley passou por ali e notou o arranhão no rosto dele.

HURLEY: Como conseguiu esse rasgo na cara, meu?

SAWYER (DEBOCHADO): Foi uma onça!

Kate, que estava por perto, parou em frente a Sawyer, o encarando.

KATE: Uma onça?

Ele ficou de pé, extremamente próximo dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

SAWYER: Foi a única coisa sardenta que me veio em mente.

Kate riu aquela sua risada sincera que poucas vezes se dá ao direito de demonstrar. Sawyer pensou que talvez dessa vez, pudessem deixar de lado os disfarces e deixarem todos saberem quem são de verdade. Kate deve ter pensado o mesmo, pois se esqueceu de tudo e de todos a sua volta, inclusive Jack, e mais uma vez se deixou perder no beijo de Sawyer.

FIM


End file.
